Disgust Gets Gassy (Inside-Out Fart Fetish Story)
by FluffinFly
Summary: Being the newly appointed emotion, Justice, you get acquainted with the other emotions. You have a little bit of a crush on Disgust. Maybe you'll get lucky? *wink wink*


_This is a fart fetish chapter I submitted some time ago in 2015 about Disgust from the Pixar movie Inside Out! I found her attractive at least, so after seeing the movie I couldn't help myself! She looks like someone who would fart a lot, right?_

 _Right?_

 _Anyways, please enjoy! It may be considered cringey, but I wrote this when I was 14, so what are ya gonna do, right? (By the way, the way the story I was submitting to was a choose-your-own-adventure-type thing, so that's why you'll see *text like this* in these imported stories, besides these opening and ending slates.)_

Being the newly appointed emotion, Justice, you get acquainted with the other emotions. You have a little bit of a crush on Disgust. Something about her is just so alluring.

That night, Riley went to sleep, and you're on dream duty. It's so boring just there by yourself and the monitor, when you hear footsteps behind you. You turn around to see Disgust there, smiling. "H-hi Disgust!" you say "Hey cutie." she says. "What brings you here? I thought everyone was asleep!" "Yeah, but I couldn't sleep. Thinking about you.." Disgust said as she came closer to you. "and I figured you'd like some company."

"O-ok! Well nothing good is on the monitor right now, and everything seems fine." you say. "Hm. Well I guess that means you and me can hang for bit. I wanted to ask you something..." "Yes, Disgust?" "...do you like farts?" You're dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah, I guess, w-why?" "Do you wanna smell mine?"

 _*The reader chooses "Yes" as their option.*_

Disgust smiles slyly "Awesome. Lay down on your back. You'll like this :)" You do as she said, and she stands over you. She lifts up her skirt, revealing her green panty-clad booty. "Damn.." you thought. You never thought she had an ass like that! It was kinda plump, and only sagged a teeny bit.

Perfect.

Then she starts to bend her knees, and she brings her ass close to your face. Suddenly, PLOP! Her ass is dropped completely onto your face and your nose is right in her asscrack. Her dress is encased around your head. She begins to wiggle her butt on your face. "Hang it's coming.. I can feel it!" there's silence for a bit, when you suddenly hear a hissing noise as Disgust's butt starts to relax onto your face. "Mmmmyeah." Disgust says with a sigh of relief, as she tilts her head back slowly with her eyes closed in pleasure.

Then you smell it. Rotten eggs. It's so bad, but you love it. Disgust turns around and sniffs. "Mmm that one was pretty good, but I can do better. The other emotions hate it when I let rip, especially in the headquarters. WOO do THOSE bad boys stink. Fear just couldn't take the smell one time. Haha!" Digust said. "Ooop! I feel one.. hang on." she said, lifting a finger. "PRRRRRRRRRBTBTBT!" "There we go. God that felt good." Disgust said as she rubbed her booty against your face. Then she started sniffing. "Yeah! That was a nice one! Oh.. oh that reeks." She said, fanning her noise and laughing. "You okay down there? It's making my eyes water a little." Disgust said, still laughing. You were loving every second of this. It smelled so bad, and WAS making your eyes water, but smelled so good. You couldn't help but sniff. "Aw, you liked that one? That was nothing baby!"

 _*Disgust continued farting on her new toy until she couldn't hear them sniffing anymore. She stands up, before smiling down at them passed out on the ground.*_

"Heheh, goodnight sweet prince. *she kisses their cheek before retracting in disgust and covering her nose.* "PEW! Your face smells like ass!" she said to herself, laughing. "I don't know why I didn't figure that, now that I think about it. Why am I still talking to myself, anyways?"

 _*Disgust went off to bed as she continued talking to herself, leaving Justice passed out on the floor and smelling like ass.*_

 _Well everyone, I hope enjoyed that weird story about Disgust farting! I know this is strange for a first upload, but this is kind of the route my stories kind of go, minus some spelling errors and word-usage errors in the original that I fixed. I'm sure I missed some, but oh well I suppose. I hope you enjoyed it! I have a couple more on the way, so stay tuned! Have yourself a great day!_

 _Or night, depending on when you're reading this._


End file.
